nueva vida
by yaneth black
Summary: nada es lo que marece... revelaciones inesperada... fem! harry... soy mala resumiendo :/...espero sus comentarios
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde bastan rara ya que a pesar de ser pleno verano, en el cielo había una gran tormenta, el clima cambiaba cada poco tiempo siempre para peor. Yo miraba por la ventana del colegio al que asisto, mi nombre Dorea Potter, tengo 12 y voy al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, si suena loco, en la escuela todos los años sin excepción pasa algo, y eso que es mi segundo año y estamos a mitad de plazo, les cuento mis "padres" eran James y Lilly Potter, bueno esto creía hasta hace un instante, cuando por algún motivo extraño me convocaron en Gringott ( el banco de los magos) donde me dijeron que tenía que realizarme una prueba de sangre, que resulta ser que mediante dejar caer unas gotas de sangre en un papel sale escrito en el mismo todo tu legado, el mío no resulto como yo esperaba los nombres no coincidían con los que debía, según esta prueba yo era hija de dos dioses griegos, de los cuales eran padre e hija.

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude, estaba aturdida, como podía ser posible, yo no podía ser hija de dos dioses, en que mente entraba eso, sobre todo porque al ser hija de dos dioses eso no me convierte en diosa?.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts les dije a mis amigos que tenía que irme porque un primo (conste que no es mentira) al que no veía hace mucho me necesitaba, mi primo Percy Jackson, su madre Sally era media hermana de mi mama…. Digo de Lily por parte de madre, aunque resulto que Percy si era mi primo, al menos eso decía la prueba. Al día siguiente Salía de este colegio e iría a los a "reunirme" con él, lo cual no era del todo verdad ya que él no sabía nada de su padre y yo no sería quien se lo dijera. Me dormí

Tuve el sueño más raro de mi corta vida, -había una mujer que me miraba con ojos tristes, y de igual manera me miraba el hombre, no sé cómo lo supe pero lo supe, ellos eran mis padres, la imagen cambio y habían un grupo de chicas que me miraban con odio, y después un hombre el cual se reía, era muy parecido a Dumbledore- ahí me desperté, eran las 4 de la mañana y mi traslador (que es un objeto encantado, que transporta a la persona que lo toca otro lugar) salía a las 9 de la mañana, decidí darme una larga ducha para sacar los pensamientos en el sueño no lo entendía, al menos no ahora.

Salí del baño ya vestida, las chicas seguían durmiendo, decidí bajar a leer a la sala común un poco. Ya a las 7 me despedí de mis mejores amigos, bajamos al gran comedor donde tomamos el ultimo desayuno juntos, a las 8 se me acerco un profesor y me llamo a su oficina donde me dio el traslador. Y ahí voy por mi nueva "gran aventura"


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo antes….

La diosa Artemis y el rey de los dioses Zeus se habían mesclado entre los magos, visitando a los Potter quienes eran muy queridos por ellos, se habían visto en un dilema cuando por error entraron a una habitación que los encerró, no había poder divino que lo abriera solo el que se consumiera el acto por el cual estaba destinado y esta resulto ser una habitación para que se consuma el matrimonio. (N/A no voy a describir la escena )

Lamentablemente la diosa virgen tuvo que dejar de serlo, y nada más ni nada menos que con su propio padre .

Después del infortunado accidente por así decirlo, llegaron a un acuerdo de que ninguno iba a decir nada, visitaron a los Potter y siguieron como si nada, pero Artemis no fue la misma, empezó a sentirse mal sobre todo por las mañanas y al ser la diosa del parto sabía lo que tenía decidió mezclarse con los mortales y cuando fuera el momento del parto le entregaría su bebe a su amiga Lily para que lo criara como propio y luego ella volvería a su vida normal.

Pasaron los meses y Artemis tubo una hermosa niña, tanto Artemis como Zeus (este siempre estuvo al tanto de la situación de la diosa) la miraron con tristeza….

-algún día nos volveremos a ver mi pequeña Doria- dijo Artemis poniendo un beso sobre su frente.

Sin saber que un hombre de pelo blanco y larga barba estaba observando con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro, sin saber que el mismo hombre puso un encantamiento en su pequeña para que parescca y crezca como un niño


End file.
